Many machines require the non-contact measurement of temperatures, such as bearings or heated surfaces, which may not be readily available or unsafe to measure directly due to moving machinery. These machines may also require measurement of rotating or linear speed. Present practices require the use of two different instruments to perform these tasks. This adds to the expense, and is inconvenient for the user.